


(& Later)

by orphan_account



Series: Apocalypse Now (& Later) [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, actually good consent, also it's a very emotion centric scene not dick centric so you'll probably want to read the rest, but it is cordoned off into a separate SmutZoneTM, it's not really PWP since it ties into the main fic (apocalypse now & later), like it's kinda some weird fucked up emotional shit, not hardcore, they fuck but it's not really normal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i took the scene where they fuck out of the main fanfiction, where it is heavily implied that they do, and instead stuck it off into a separate post. I'm not sure why i wanted to do this but I do. anyways read apocalypse now for context.
Relationships: authunity
Series: Apocalypse Now (& Later) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	(& Later)

Both terrified and beyond the realm of consequence, they ran down the hall, flung open the door. Nobody else was in the house. But it felt wrong to leave it open, and besides, it turned out that making out pinned against a door was something Authright enjoyed more than he’d have admitted a week ago. 30 minutes ago, even.

Practically jumping to rush onto the bed, Tankie scrambled to pull off his blazer as the other man’s fingers fumbled down the line of buttons on his shirt, stopping halfway down as the two crashed together again. Heart racing, he finished unbuttoning his shirt as Authleft pulled his own off over his head. Something between a hug and something more horny, their hands explored each other’s exposed bodies, feeling the softness of skin and the harness of muscle. Their kisses had long lost any restraint, but eventually the taller man pulled away, hands resting at the belt of his compatriot. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, accent thick. In response, the other man moved his hands to copy, 

“Is this?” Maybe the line would have come off cocky before, another instance of him being a smart-ass when nobody wanted to hear it, but it wasn’t. The leather slid out from under his belt buckle, metal quietly clinking in the dark room. “Have you done this before?” 

“Yes, but not like this. Not with you.” and they pulled each other into another kiss, this time with less of the frenetic energy of before. The Nazi reached for his pants and unzipped them, then returned to the business of touch, feeling the other man’s body without the slipping guise of imagined femininity. One of the leftist’s calloused hands slipped down past his waistband.

_ Oh my god. He’s touching me. I don’t, no, this is another man, I. Fuck. This isn’t right. _

“Wait, wait.”

The other man froze. “Are you alright?”   
“Can we take this slowly? I know you have experience, but... I’ve never. I’m sorry.”

He pulled his hand out of Authright’s boxers. 

“No, I shouldn’t have expected you to be okay with going... that far. My fault, it is not fair to think you could just - Пиздец. I messed this up, didn’t I?” Some point between the room and the sofa, his ushanka had come off. He looked foreign in the moonlight, the pale skin of his back glowing in the slits of moonlight cutting through the blinds, curly hair disheveled. He looked small. 

_ Why did I have to say that? I wanted him to… do it to me. I liked everything. I shouldn’t have stopped him.  _

Gently, the identitarian reached out for his shoulder and shook him slightly. “Hey. It’s okay. Slowly doesn’t mean never.”   
“I should have been slower at first, I-” he was cut off by a kiss. Startled a little at first by the gesture, it took him a moment to reciprocate. “You sure?” he asked, voice calmer.    
“Yes. I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

This time, they didn’t try it sitting on the side of the bed with their belts undone like everything was nonchalant. Identitarian lying back, Tankie took top, sitting between his legs. Authleft took his sweet time, hands travelling chest to stomach, down past the other man’s waistband. No flinch came, no freeze. The right winger helped to pull off his boxers. 

_ Feels dumb as hell to be worming out of my boxers with another man on top of me. _

The taller man took advantage of the newly exposed skin to slide his hands all the way up from Authright’s thighs. 

“Please-” the identitarian whispered. 

Tankie licked a stripe onto his own hand, then reached to meet the other man’s hard dick. 

Nazi’s skin was starting to flush all over, though it was hard to make it out in the relative dark of the room. As the strokes sped up, his cock became slick with precome and his breaths started to come in shorter gasps, sometimes punctuated with small moans, maybe more like an exhale caught his vocal cords on the way out. Finally, with a strangled sounding moan, he came, spurting out onto his stomach and Tankie’s hand. For a second, he just lay there with his pulse racing and his breathing heavy. 

_ What. I can’t believe I just did that. In a good way. But also, I can’t believe I just did  _ that.  _ I let him touch me. No. I wanted him to touch me.  _

“Holy shit.” he finally said.

“You okay?”

“More. More than okay. That was - you know,” and the identitarian propped himself up onto his elbows to come in for a kiss. “But, hey, could you get me my shirt or something?”   
“What? Yes, sure.” said the other man, leaning over to pick it up off the floor. He handed it over and Authright used it to wipe off his chest and stomach. 

They both lay side by side on the bed, for a while just letting the magnitude of what they’d just done wash over them. 

“Tankie?”   
“Yes?”   
“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say. But that was good. Do I, uh, thank you?”   
“I don’t really know. But I liked it.”

And they leaned in together to kiss another time. 

They eventually fell asleep. Authright first, leaving the other man content to listen to his soft breathing as he, too, drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm a lesbian? i had to do an embarrassing amount of research to figure out how to write dick


End file.
